Various apparatus and methods for establishing a seal between glazing panels are known. Typically, two-sided silicone structural glazing (SSG) is sealed with a wet-type seal, e.g., a silicone seal that is applied in a flowable state and that subsequently cures to a non-flowable state. Preformed gaskets are known that install between adjacent glass panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,808 discloses a weather seal retainer for structural glazing. A pre-formed gasket is also known that may be inserted between glazing panels, see PG123™ wall system from Kawneer, http://www.kawneer.com. Notwithstanding, alternative apparatus and methods for sealing glazing panels remain desirable.